Angel vs Demon
by YoungLeafMusic
Summary: After Bill took over Gravity Falls, Gravity Falls looked like hell and there was no way to restore it. But An Arch-Angel sent by God and Jesus Christ had a mission to Kill Bill and restore Gravity Falls but he had help. However Bill had some help as well. What happens in the story, Read and find out.
1. Angel VS Demon

Angel V.S. Demon Part 1. (Gravity Falls fan ending with some crossovers)

After Bill took over gravity falls, Dipper and Mabel went home with their Grunkle Stan and his partner Zeus and Gravity Falls look liked hell and there was no way to restore it. But 2 months later, an arch angel named Paul who Bill hated very much visited Gravity falls and when he got there he had a mission from God and that was to Kill Bill and restore Gravity Falls. God and his begotten father Jesus Christ had stated that Gravity Falls was a demonic town and needed to be restored. But the arch angel wasn't alone. He had people from different worlds and different dimensions. First were 2 of his cousins Star Butterfly from Mewini and Flame Princess from The world Ooo. Another one was the world fastest Hedgehog and the ultimate life form Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog. Another was the Greek god of war Kratos. And the last help he had was an army of angels who was leaded by Saint Michael and Paul himself. Bill's watchdogs were on the watch for any danger but suddenly 2 flashes of light came up and that was the power of chaos control and it was Paul and Shadow. Then a warp zone came in and it was one of Paul Cousin's Star. Star gave her cousin a big hug and asked him I understand why you need my help but isn't Bill gonna kill all of us. Paul stated don't worry Star everything's going to be fine we got this. Shadow said how are we gonna find him? Paul Said Shadow, let's use the power of chaos to find him. All of a sudden, one of Bill's watchdogs came up and tried to attack Paul and he grabbed his sword. Then the watchdog shot fire out of his mouth and almost hit Star but Paul Blocked the Shot with one of his powers which is called Heavens Light Blast then Shadow used Chaos Spear but it didn't have any effect then it attacked Shadow with the Blast of fire but he dodged it with Chaos Control. Paul Said damn where's the weak point on this Dog then he used Light Sense and he found it's weak point which was the heart then stabbed it and blood came out and then he cut up its heart and squished it. Paul said well Bill is here but he's not alone. Back at Bill's Lair, their he was with Satan and his son Seat, Nazo the hedgehog, Zeus, Ludo and his henchmen, Ice King, Other demons including Kerbecs. Bill got mad and said Fuck there goes one of my Watchdogs. Satan Said I got a good idea that will really kill them. Oh Kerbecs and Kerbecs came and said Go kill Paul and bring me his head and Seat said I'll go with him. Then they were off. Back in the town Paul Sensed something. What is it Paul? I sense a demon and a Hell Dog then a shot of hellfire came and Paul Shouted Duck. Then Seat and Kerbecs came and Paul said Seat! Seat Said well well well if it ain't the weakest arch angel out there Paul the Pussy. Then the illuminati Star scar came on his neck and He was starting to transform to a Super Demon which is more powerful then Seat's Normal form. Then Seat came down the sky and Paul Started to Grab his Sword also Star grabbed her wand and started to attack and Said

Frozen CupCake Blast

But Seat Blocked it and Shot her with Hell's Flame which is a big fire blast of hell fire and it hit Star then Paul Really got pissed and Started to attack and there was one way to Kill Seat and Paul Knew it so Paul Started to Stab his heart and his sword stabbed his heart and blood came out and he took out his heart and Brutally Squished it then he died. Then Paul started to hold Star then started to cry Then Sonic came really fast and said Hey Guys what did I Miss then he saw Star dead and said Oh Shit we got to get her to Knuckles or somebody then Paul said Lets go to heaven real quick Sonic said why Paul said My father can heal her.

Next Episode: Angel V.S. Demon Part 2


	2. Blood Bath

Angel V.S. Demon Part 2. (Blood Bath)

Last Time on Gravity Falls, Our heroes just got to Gravity Falls and they were fighting Bill's watchdogs and they were defeated. Then Satan's son came by himself and Star started to attack Seat and Brutally almost killed Star then Paul Defeated Seat then Sonic came and saw Star almost dead. but where is Kerbecs and Is Star be revived? Stay tuned

Back at Bill's Lair, Satan seems really cool that his son died and he laughed about it and then Nazo asked why are u laughing? Because They still didn't kill my dog. Where is he? Asked Nazo. Just wait for it Stated Satan.

Back with our heroes, they went to Heaven to Cure Star. Paul Saw his Father and put down Star sadly and he asked What Happened?! Paul Said It was Seat, he almost killed her His Father Jesus said Alright get me the Blood and the Chassell. Paul said Yes Father. And they put the blood inside her mouth and 5 seconds later she was revived and woke up. Star hugged both her cousin and her uncle and said Oh guys thank you so much! Paul said you're welcome. Then Kratos came in with the Angels and Saint Michael and both said were ready and they teleported back to gravity falls and when our heroes came back Kerbecs Blasted out a big fire and Paul Yelled DUCK! And he blocked it while our heroes were ducking. Kerbecs Roared very loud and Paul started to use to power up with a red flare and Flame Princess came and stopped him and tried to burn Kerbecs but Hellfire is stronger than regular fire than Paul stopped his cousin and used Hell's Flare and that was very effective because Kerbecs cannot take that much power of hellfire. Than Paul Stabbed Kerbecs, took out his heart and Squished it but that weakens him and makes him very dizzy. The only way to kill kerbecs was a Chaos Blast so Paul and shadow got ready, A red flare was on their eyes but Paul's Illuminati scar was flaring up when this happened and shadow's rings came off his gloves and A huge red flare was on their bodies then Sonic asked Paul is that how you kill him and Star said to Sonic yes this is the only way and they both Yelled while they came close to Kerbecs CHAOS BLAST! And Kerbecs Body was all over the floor and he was dead. The Three cousins hugged each other and rejoiced until Someone said and used Chaos Torrent Paul Quickly used Super Kame-Hame-Ha and a huge explosion was in the sky and found out it was Nazo and Sonic and Shadow quickly reacted saying we got this and they both started to turn Super Hedgehog and Shadow Started to attack him and it was very effective then Shadow used Chaos Control and continued to Attacked him then Nazo had enough and used Chaos Flare on Shadow then Paul Came in and Used Chaos Flare on Nazo to save shadow and was very effective. Shadow said Paul What the Hell are you doing. Paul said I'm trying to save your ass what do you think?

Then Behind Star while she was watching the fight, Was one of Ludo Henchmen trying to Grab Star and her wand but Paul was aware of it and used Chaos Control and turned to a demon and that scared Ludo and his Henchmen so they retreated into the warp zone back to Mewini.

Back at Bill's Lair, Bill and Satan were in rage they both said fucking pussies out loud to Ludo and his Henchmen while watching the fight. Now they too wanted to kill all of them because of most of their of allies are gone so Satan sent a lot of demons and Satan wanted to send Zeus and Ice King with the Demons then Ice King said Umm you all go ahead. I got other things to do and Satan Said You will go or you will fucking die. Ice King said Oh were getting snappy are we. Alright I'll Destroy you then and started to Attack Satan then He Stabbed him and blood was on the floor and he died then they were off.

Back with our heroes, Sonic and Shadow were still trying to defeat Nazo. Sonic and Shadow tried everything and nothing worked. Sonic said there's only one way to defeat him Shadow and that is to use Chaos Fusion. Then Shadow said if we got to do it then let's do it. Then Sonic and Shadow Powered up and started to Fuse Then Nazo was shocked to see Sonic and Shadow's Fusion and Yelled OH SHIT SUPER SHADIC! Super Shadic said That's right Nazo and it's time to bring you back to hell. While Paul and the rest were watching the fight, Paul Sensed a lot of Demons and Satan and another God. There was a blast of Hell fire came and Paul quickly blocked it. To only find out it was Satan, Zeus and Satan's Demon Army. So the army of angels including Paul charged at the Army of Demons and Kratos charged at Zeus.

Back at the fight with Super Shadic and Nazo, Nazo was out of breath and full of blood on his body and Super Shadic just became Hyper Shadic and Nazo became Perfect Nazo and Nazo was about to use Master Breaker and Bill called Nazo and said What the Fuck are you doing Nazo said Destroying the world bitch then bill said this is not part of the plan. Then Nazo said I don't give 2 shits bitch then Paul came quick with Goku and Vegeta and were preparing a Super Spirit Bomb and was almost powered up then Bill came and said OH SHIT A spirit bomb. Nazo you can't destroy that. Nazo said I Don't give a shit I want the world destroyed But Paul won't let that happen So when the Spirit Bomb was all powered up, Paul, Goku, Vegeta Yelled Super Spirit Bomb and was used. Plus Master Breaker was used. Both attacks collided but Super Spirit Bomb was more powerful than Master Breaker because It has more power and more light energy than Master Breaker.

Back with The army of Angels, All of the Angels killed all the demons but they were still waiting on Paul to Destroy Nazo so he fight and kill Satan and bill for the 1st time plus restore Gravity Falls. And they were still waiting and waiting and waiting.

Back with Star and Flame Princess, They are still watching the fight then a bush was crinkling. So Flame Princess Looked in the bush and it was Marco, Star's Best Friend from earth and Flame Princess said Hey Marco what are you doing here. He Said Hey Phoebe where's Star? Star came by the bush quick and was shocked that Marco was here and she asked Marco what are you doing here? Marco Said I'm here to warn you guys that sky blue Hedgehog that was with Ludo wants to destroy the world. Star and Phoebe was in shock and said We gotta tell Paul. So they call Paul on his scar and Paul didn't answer. Then the Bushes Crinkles again and it was Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, and Marceline. And Phoebe Asked What the hell are you guys doing here? PB said To Warn you about that Hedgehog Smartass and who's breaking the conversion of energy. Star said My cousin who is an arch-angel. Finn said Angels can't do that! Than Marceline said well there only one Angel that can and that's Paul and if he is here than I wanna see if he is hurt. Then Marceline was on her way and Finn asked where are you going? Marceline said to find my little brother. Then PB went to check out the fight and she pulled out her scientific gadgets that can read energy and said yep Paul's here my energy reader can read a strong power level that matches to an Arch-Angel with many powers from other worlds and dimensions. Star and Phoebe said yep that's Paul for you Then PB said Plus this town looks like it will explode in Minus 24 hours. Marco Said so Bill must've put a bomb on this town then we have to stop it. But who is fast enough to get to the bomb. Then sonic came up to scare Finn and laughed about it then Finn yelled NOT COOL SONIC! Sonic said hey my fault. PB said Hey sonic could you do us a favor. Sonic said yeah what's up? Could you find a bomb that bill placed somewhere in this town. Sonic said No Problem I'm a find that bomb with super speed. Then Sonic ran off to find the bomb

Back to the Nazo fight, the spirit bomb was very powerful that Nazo died inside of the spirit bomb and the world was saved but the mission was not complete.

So Paul went to the army and found out that the all of the angels were sleeping. So Paul Used a Thunderbolt and struck it to the ground to wake them up and suddenly they awoke then Saint Michael said where were you? Paul said fighting Nazo. While sensing 2 demons, A Flash of Hellfire Came at Paul and he blocked it with his sword. Then Bill and Satan came in the sky and Paul said well well well I thought Illuminati Triangle's couldn't fly. How that came to be? You took mad steroids bitch and laughed at Bill then Bill said oh very funny retard. You know how I can fly. Satan said I finally get to kill you Paul so I hope you're ready to die. Paul said Bitch try me. Then Paul and Satan went at each other.

Next Episode: Angel V.S. Demon Part 3 (Restoration)


	3. Restoration

Angel V.S. Demon (Restoration)

Last time on Gravity Falls, Almost the entire world was destroyed when Nazo turned to his perfect form and was using master breaker to do so but Paul had a plan to use Super Spirit Bomb with Goku and Vegeta to stop Nazo from destroying the world. Meanwhile while the others were watching some of Star and Phoebe's Friends came to warn them about Nazo but they have figured it out already then one of Phoebe's friend's detected a bomb in the town and asked sonic to get it as quick as he can. Then while the angels were waiting, Satan was with Bill and Paul was with Saint Michael and there were back and forth arguments with both of them and they started fighting.

Paul started with the first hit with his sword at Satan and Satan took him down and he fell hard in the ground. Then Saint Michael went for the next attack and was effective on bill and he fell on the ground. There was a sudden flash of Dark Red in the ground and Paul was ready to use Chaos Blast. Then he used chaos control and also used Chaos Blast On both Satan and bill and it took a direct hit on both of them. Both Satan and Bill were almost dead. Bill tried to attack Paul but then Paul Stabbed Bill and Bill Died and a lot of his henchmen died as well but there was shadow demons that came out of him and surrounded the whole town Then Paul realized that he had to restore the town quick. Paul Quickly turned Super Angel and used one of the powers that can restore a whole galaxy called World Restoration and Satan was trying to stop him but Star used one of her magical powers to stop him and Satan was blocking the attacks then he tried to attack Star but Shadic blocked it with Billion Ring Chaos Wind but then Jesus' voice came from the sky and said Satan and all you demons go back to where you came from and the power was successfully used and the town was restored then Satan and all the shadow demons were sent back to hell. Then our heroes looked at the city and saw how beautiful it is again and Star said to her older cousins we did it. Phoebe said no Paul did it. Paul Said well I couldn't do it with your help all of you thank you. Without all of you this mission would not be completed, Then Paul Gave his two cousins a big hug and used chaos control and Returned to heaven and Shadic un-unified themselves and used chaos control and returned to their home planet. Star and Marco Used a Dimensional Portal and went back to earth. Finn, Jake, PB, and Phoebe left to go back to their home planet and Marceline went to Heaven to see her little Angel Brother.

The End


End file.
